This invention relates to a series of labels removably adhered in spaced apart relation to the release surface of a carrier web, typically a smooth dense paper coated with a silicone release layer. The labels typically comprise an adhesive in contact with the release layer, a label base layer and contrasting indicia in one or more colors printed over the label base layer. Such labels are in wide commercial use for attachment to various articles and materials for identification, for decoration, and for provision of operating characteristics and instructions. Such labels are often referred to in the trade as "laid-on" labels.
Where long life and/or protection from abrasion, solvent or chemical attack are desired, metal name plates, labels covered with a protective laminate of plastic film such as Mylar, or heat cured coatings of epoxy resins have been used. Such labels are relatively expensive and sometimes difficult to apply. Heat cured overcoatings, typically requiring temperatures of 300.degree. F. or more for 60 seconds or more, require expensive ovens and the heat can adversely affect or distort underlying layers. Where the coatings are applied by kiss-coating techniques in which the coating is applied to the raised surface of the labels but not substantially to the intervening release carrier surfaces, problems of control are sometimes encountered. Also, the coating will sometimes bridge the interval between successive labels such that dispensing of the first label will also dispense the second which is connected thereto, especially when such labels are dispensed in high speed automatic labelling equipment. Solvents also can attack underlying materials and catalyzed coating compositions have limited pot life.